


i could not be more alive

by andthentheybow



Series: gift works [6]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Memory Loss, Mostly Fluff, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, beetwt come get ur juice, no beta we die, seriously guys this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthentheybow/pseuds/andthentheybow
Summary: Tubbo tells him that they’ll grow back, someday, because they didn’t pull the roots straight out of the ground. Ranboo doesn’t know if that sounds factually correct, but he likes the idea of it nonetheless.(“Ranboo,” Tubbo says, and it mostly sounds like an order. “Do you know how to make a flower crown?”)
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smtih | Tubbo
Series: gift works [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170890
Comments: 12
Kudos: 130





	i could not be more alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhatIsG0ing0n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIsG0ing0n/gifts).



> don't be creepy about content creators, these are my interpretations of their personas, if they're uncomfortable this will be deleted, etc etc
> 
> this is for the platonic love of my life nix. i hope you enjoy <3
> 
> title is from "heart of a dancer" by the happy fits

It’s no longer raining.

In hindsight, Ranboo probably should’ve been smarter than going out when clouds were beginning to cover the sun, but he was able to find a cave to hunker down in, so. Win. The soft pitter-patter of rain has ceased, meaning it’s probably safe to go outside. But the ground is likely wet, and he doesn’t really feel like hurting his feet today, so he goes back to searching for that vein of coal he saw when he first sprinted into this little cave.

Someone’s beaten him to it, however. Tubbo is busy wiping the sweat off his brow, pickaxe in one hand and a small pile of coal dust at his feet. He brightens instantly when he sees Ranboo, perking up with a wide grin. Ranboo offers a smile in return.

“Hello, Ranboo!” Tubbo says excitedly. “Were you out in the rain again?”

Ranboo can’t remember the last time he was out in the rain. It’s probably a common occurrence, based on the way Tubbo is looking at him. He nods and tries not to be affected by the disappointed look Tubbo gives him. It only lasts a moment, thankfully, before Tubbo brightens again.

“I’m only pulling your leg,” he says. “Did you want some of this coal dust? We can split it, if you’d like.”

“You’re the one that mined it all, I don’t want to take it from you,” Ranboo says with a frown. Tubbo shakes his head, an affectionate look on his face.

“I don’t mind,” he replies. “Here-”

He splits the coal dust in half and slips it into two little bags, then tosses one to Ranboo. Ranboo catches it with a thankful grin.

“It’s done raining now,” Tubbo points out a moment later. “Do you want to wait until it’s drier out, or would you like to leave now?”

“You don’t have to wait for me,” Ranboo says quickly. Tubbo laughs.

“Yes I do, silly, we’re hanging out now. Let’s wait a bit, just in case it decides to drizzle a little more.”

With that, Tubbo sits down and looks at him expectantly. Ranboo gives a little huff that makes Tubbo chuckle before he sits down, too. They pass a few minutes in silence, watching the clouds part and reveal the sun. It’s a beautiful day, now that it’s done raining, the perfect temperature in the little woodland biome they’re situated in.

“You know,” Tubbo says suddenly, nearly making Ranboo jump. “April showers bring May flowers.”

“Tubbo, it’s February,” Ranboo points out, making the other boy laugh.

“I know, I know,” he says, then, “Ranboo.” It comes out as more of an order, and Ranboo finds himself snapping to attention. “Do you know how to make a flower crown?”

“I can’t say I do,” Ranboo admits.

“Excellent. That’s what we’ll do today, then.”

Ranboo knows better by now than to argue with Tubbo. He smiles and stands up, holding out a hand that Tubbo takes gratefully. The ground is still soft when they step out, the dirt thoroughly soaked through, and the leaves are still dripping. Tubbo leads them on a straight path out of the forest, avoiding any overhanging branches, and into a large field.

“Here,” Tubbo says, placing down cobblestone. It’s dry, thankfully, and Tubbo forcefully gestures for Ranboo to sit. “What kind of flowers do you like?”

“Um,” he responds. What kind of flowers  _ does _ he like? He thinks about it for a moment, Tubbo watching him expectantly.

“How about we just get some of everything?” Tubbo suggests gently. “And then you can decide what your favorite is.”

“That sounds good,” he agrees. “Do  _ you _ know how to make flower crowns, Tubbo?”

“Yep!” Tubbo says brightly, skipping off toward the nearest patch of flowers. Ranboo follows, careful to not let any of the taller grass brush against his legs. “I taught myself how. Tommy thinks it’s stupid, but I think it’s fun.”

He bends down to pick up several bright yellow flowers. Ranboo desperately tries to remember their name, but his mind comes up blank. He should know this, this is simple, but he just can’t think of it. Tubbo seems to sense his distress.

“We can press some in your memory book, if you want,” he offers. “And I can tell you all their names. That way you’ll remember.”

“That sounds nice,” Ranboo says, relaxing a bit. “What are these called?”

“Dandelions,” Tubbo says. They’re  _ dandelions, _ he should have known- “Don’t worry yourself over it, Ranboo. We’ll write them down and that way you’ll always be able to remember.”

They pick dozens of flowers, Ranboo pointing out which ones he’d like so he doesn’t have to plunge his hands into the wet grass. Tubbo names every flower as he picks it. Dandelions and poppies and daisies, cornflowers and azure bluets and all different kinds of tulips. They peel the buds off of lilacs and rose bushes and peonies and Tubbo tells him that they’ll grow back, someday, because they didn’t pull the roots straight out of the ground. Ranboo doesn’t know if that sounds factually correct, but he likes the idea of it nonetheless.

They pile their flowers amidst the cobblestone. Dew lingers on the petals; Tubbo wordlessly passes Ranboo a pair of leather gloves.

“They’re waterproof,” he promises.

Ranboo doesn’t think he’s nimble enough to twist the delicate greens into a crown even without the gloves on, but he’s pleasantly surprised as Tubbo teaches him how to knot the stems together.

“It’s okay,” he says gently when Ranboo’s hand slips, ruining the few flowers he was working on. “We have plenty of flowers. That can just be a practice.”

Tubbo tells him that his favorite flowers are the lily-of-the-valleys. “Because they droop,” he says, “but they’re still standing.” Ranboo determines that his favorite are the azure bluets, because of their multitude of colors. He’s almost surprised when Tubbo starts making a crown out of the bluets, deft fingers weaving through all four colors of tulips with them.

“Here,” he says, when Ranboo is halfway through his crown of lilies and cornflowers. “Can I take off your actual crown?”

Ranboo nods, and Tubbo smiles softly as he takes off the heavy golden crown and replaces it with the flowers. He giggles as he sits back down.

  
“Beautiful!” he declares, and Ranboo beams. He finishes his crown as quickly as he can, while still making sure it looks perfect. When it’s done, he wordlessly presents it to Tubbo. Tubbo takes it and carefully nestles it in his hair.

“Thank you,” Ranboo manages to choke out. He’s not going to cry, he knows it’ll hurt him too much, but he comes close. “I really needed today.”

“Of course,” Tubbo replies. “It was my pleasure- I’ve had a great time. Do you want to press some of the extra flowers?”

“Yes,” Ranboo says, and Tubbo shuffles closer so he can remind Ranboo of the names of flowers as he writes them in his memory book. His heart is full; the sun is shining and the day is bright, and Ranboo feels like everything is going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> [ twitter](https://www.twitter.com/andthentheybow)
> 
> comments/kudos/etc are always appreciated!


End file.
